


Red Dawn

by Lizardman Xander (Lizardman_Xander)



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: just so you know the ratings may change as I get further in, yeah this is gonna be illustrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardman_Xander/pseuds/Lizardman%20Xander
Summary: Based on SCP-001 When Day Breaks.We get a look at one of the several SCP Foundation Facilities during this time, and follow Jeremy Blaike, Foundation Janitor, who has an unusual ability. He has yet to be classified and very well won't get classified since the world is ending.I've had this planned out for a while, and finally got down to writing it. :) It will be multiple chapters.
Kudos: 2





	1. Beginning of the End

The day that the world ended had started out normally enough, hell, in fact, it was a beautiful day, the first one the area had seen after several days of cold, dreary rain. It just kind of figured really, the world ending on such a perfect and clear day. The sun rose like it normally did, and nothing seemed amiss. That’s how it all started anyway.

Jeremy had been one of the lucky ones, surviving the end of the world. He’d done it through just doing his normal everyday job for the facility he’d been stationed at as a janitor .  The young man was just mopping one of the halls when he heard the announcement over the intercom. It started out as a crackle then a voice, one he knew fairly well since it was of one of the leading researchers.

“Don’t go outside,” the voice said in a stern tone that had an edge of a slight panic and maybe a bit of sorrow, “Whatever any of you do, do not go outside. Do not let the light touch you. The site is secure, and all means of entrance and exit had been sealed for your protection.” Jeremy Blaike wondered what that meant exactly, the 20-something year old ginger janitor wasn’t really too much in the know around here, it wasn’t in his job description to know too much. He had to know just enough to get by.

“The world as you knew it…outside…It’s gone. It’s all gone. Everything is fucked.” Jeremy heard the voice start to cry over the intercom, and he could feel the sick clawing feeling of ice cold dread worm its way through the pit of his gut up through his chest and into his throat, stilling his tongue and stealing his voice from him at that moment as he thought anxiously over what this might mean for himself, the people inside, and for those outside who are at the greatest risk. Jeremy swallowed and picked up the bucket and clenched his hand around the handle of the mop he’d been using to clean the plain pale white tile that caused his work boots to squeak with each step he took. He was going to go deeper into the facility, as deep as he was allowed because he feared for his life. Jeremy was determined to survive.

As Jeremy headed deeper into the facility he saw others; his coworkers, a couple members of administration, scientists, at least 10 members of security, even some D-Class personnel that made him feel uneasy at the best of times due to what he’d heard about them, how some were prisoners sourced from the local maximum security prison from their death row. He wasn’t sure how true that was, but they still gave him a sense of unease with just the vibe they seemed to usually have. The others were talking, trying to decide what the hell to do now. It was mainly just the administrators who were talking about the possibilities of where they were going to go now with their situation. He just stood and watched for a few seconds before approaching the group of strangers and familiar people.

“We should shelter in place and see what comes out from the Administrator if anything, _if_ they are still alive. Crafty bunch the higher ups,” one of the scientists sighed, looking exhausted. If Jeremy had to guess, this man hadn’t slept in a good 24 hours or had a full night of sleep in weeks if the dark circles under clear blue eyes was any sort of indication. He recognized this one, Dr. Xander. The man he’d seen at his orientation as a new employee. Jeremy wasn’t surprised this man had survived, hell, he’d heard word from the other scientists while cleaning that he slapped 682’s ass and survived like an absolute mad lad after a dare. Though he wasn’t quite sure what 682 was exactly, but it sounded dreadful by what he’d heard… Whatever it was.

The only things that the janitor knew about the horrible creatures that they kept came from anything that he happened to overhear from the scientists, security, or any D-Class that had a bit of free time outside of their cell that were allowed to remember. No one seemed to notice Jeremy though as he went about his business around them, seeming to just blend into the background like a ghost. The same thing happened during containment breaches as well, nothing ever seemed to even be able to see him even if he was right in front of them. Another scientist piped up though.

“We need to figure out what the hell is going on, if we can get the hell out of here, and if other personnel in the other sites are still even alive.” This scientist was a younger one, a newer one that Jeremy wasn’t acquainted with. Dr. Xander gave her a look and then nodded.

“I could try to contact some of the other nearby sites, assuming that it’s still allowed and communications are still up. Good news though, this facility should have enough food and drink for years since we’re lucky enough to have access to 294 as long as we have power. I’m unsure about other facilities and amenities though. Hopefully we don’t run out of toilet paper or something anytime soon.” Dr. Xander looked over at some of the security guards there before speaking, “Could a couple of you accompany me? I’d feel better with the extra security.” 

As people were delegating rules and tasks, Jeremy felt pretty useless being a janitor, but hey, at least he had access to various supply closets with his keycard which included some pretty dangerous cleaning solutions and chemicals. Some of the stuff required several layers of gloves with a set of special gloves over top due to safety reasons. Anyway, he listened to them talk for a while, shifting around on his feet out of worry. Well, at least he wasn’t in any contact to family outside of this damn place, but still...He wondered if they were okay. He was shaken out of his thoughts by someone snapping their fingers in his face. He was tempted to bite them, but refrained. 

“As I was saying, could you head down with the D-Class and a couple members of security to secure and bring some supplies down here from the storage rooms up on the higher levels?” one of the researchers asked him. From her nametag, Jeremy could read her name Dr. Amanda Thomson. 

“Sure thing, Dr. Thomson,”Jeremy replied with a smile in the most respectful voice he could manage at that very moment even though he knew he was more or less cannon fodder to these people due to not being an important researcher. He figured they would sooner send him to die than even security. He didn’t feel like he mattered to these people, the scientists and researchers here. Oh well, at least it would get him out of this stuffy basement room and possibly give him clues as to what the hell was going on. He started to go with the group he’d been apparently assigned to without his consent, but to hell with that he supposed. He was irritated, but these people expected respect to just be handed right over to them without really earning it from him, and it was sometimes just better to comply than to fight it too hard and cause an even bigger mess. He swore to himself though in that moment that he would call them out on any bullshit he witnessed or heard. It was in his right to do so, and it wasn’t like they could just fire him for speaking his mind. He even doubted they would terminate him since the fucking world had ended and they needed all the human help they could get.

As the group piled into the elevator, Jeremy was thankful for once that whoever designed this place wasn’t much for windows as the security guard pressed the elevator floor button. They would be going up.


	2. Well, This Sucks

Jeremy went up the elevator along with the group he had been unceremoniously assigned to. The car was so quiet you could hear a gnat fart, and the air was thick with a heavy blanket of tension and cold dread that filled your veins like ice. He was sure that the others prayed that the halls were empty and nothing had gotten in from the outside. It was funny, they were supposed to keep these things inside, these monsters, but now, no one wanted anything to come in. Thankfully the site was pretty remote and it may be a while before they have any visitors who may want to force their way inside a large and fairly well guarded facility. Hopefully by then they would have a means of defense. He figured they would just shoot or burn whatever tried to get in, but the man on the intercom said that they shouldn’t let the light touch them. This was going to be interesting in a bad way. 

The janitor was knocked from his thoughts right when the elevator dinged cheerfully, like nothing was wrong. It was honestly just a surreal feeling. As he stepped out, the halls were pretty much empty except for personnel that absolutely had to be up here to keep an eye on the SCPs stored up here. At least there weren’t many and this was more of an office space. Jeremy kept his head down as he walked along with the group to one of the many supply rooms that were just for this sort of purpose. It was unlocked easily with a basic level one key card and opened up to reveal all sorts of supplies and a trolly to transport the bulk of them with. The ginger didn’t even understand fully why they were up there when there were more supplies downstairs where they had been, but whatever. Probably so they could last just that little bit longer down there if the upstairs was ever compromised. 

Loading the trolly sucked, but he wasn’t the only one doing it which was a plus. He had the D-Class personnel helping him out while the guards just kind of stood around and chatted. Useless bastards. Jeremy rolled his eyes as they filled it up with as much as it could carry before heading back to the elevators. This whole trip at least had gone without a hitch so far. And he would find that it was a fairly boring trip anyway as they piled back into the elevator. A couple of the D-Class had to stick behind with a guard while Jeremy pushed the cart into the elevator with the others. They would come down when this elevator went back up. Jeremy let his thoughts drift as they descended to the lowest level of the facility. 

He could count himself somewhat fortunate that they allowed him to be down there, but he supposed it was because they would be too lazy to do any heavy lifting. Figures they’d make him and the D-Class lift the heavy stuff and do most of the leg work. At least he counted himself luckier still since he was a janitor and less likely to be sacrificed for some dumb test they may come up with. He still had nightmares though of when he was tasked to help clean 173’s containment cell. The ginger janitor was just glad he hadn’t been killed or injured. He remembered though that the thing didn’t even seem to notice him. He was pretty sure he’d seen it move once. He had nightmares about it moving anyway. Jeremy sighed and leaned against the cart a little bit, drumming his fingers against the top of some sort of crate of what he assumed to contain water bottles and thought of other entities he’d encountered over his employment. The ones they’d allowed him to see. He wasn’t sure why Dr. Xander had arranged for him to come across at least a few of them. Maybe it was some sort of sick test. Jeremy was a janitor though, not a D-Class or a researcher. He hadn’t gone down the track his parents had wanted him to. The elevator stopped suddenly which made Jeremy have to hold onto the trolly so he wouldn’t fall over as the lights flickered a bit.

“Of course they would still be upgrading the power systems at a time like this,”one of the guards muttered, sounding disgusted. Power for the cells would be maintained, but power for systems that weren’t terribly necessary would be kind of weird for a little while, apparently elevators weren’t “necessary”. Though it wasn’t like this damn place had many stairs. They were kind of weird about stairs in his memory. Anyway, after a couple minutes, they descended for less than 10 seconds before the elevator dinged and opened up to the bottom floor. Jeremy shivered because the lights were dimmer due to them messing with the power in order to upgrade it and test it. He did not care for being in total darkness, it scared him, not being able to see. He felt a baton tap him lightly on the ass as a guard cleared his throat. That got Jeremy moving, though he was very irritated by the touch. 

The janitor just wheeled the cart through the opened door and out into the hall, feeling rather paranoid about the whole thing because he was worried about it going completely dark. His heart beat fast and he could feel that coiling snake of dread within his chest as his muscles twitched because he wasn’t allowed to run. It was a stupid thing, being afraid of the dark when the dark would be the thing that would save him from the sun that was apparently killing people. Once he got the supplies to the group he then left to be on his own for a little bit near a light with his back to the wall. He took deep breaths as he attempted to calm himself. Eventually though, it worked, and the lights flickered back on to full brightness. Looks like those damn guys with the power were done. Anyway he was tempted to just have a bit of a look around the area, maybe find something to entertain himself with since they didn’t appear to need him anymore for right now now that they had their supplies and they were meticulously organizing them. 

Jeremy eventually wandered and found himself in an office. There weren’t too many down here. He went to one of the desks and found an empty notebook. He knew it was empty by paging through it, and he decided to take it and a pen so he could keep his own personal record of events through this whole ordeal as he survived. At least no one would look through it...probably. It wasn’t like they could really reprimand him for what he says within these pages as long as it was 100% accurate. He’d write in it before going to bed that night to record his first day in Hell with people he would likely have to see until either he or they died. He then heard someone clear their throat. It was Dr. Xander again.

“Hello, Mr. Blaike. I’m going to assume you aren’t doing anything harmful or against policy. I was just wondering how you were doing in all of this mess. You should know I do have a fondness for you. A sort of professional fondness anyhow.” The doctor spoke in a cool and relaxed voice, ice-blue eyes that seemed to glow looked like they stared into Jeremy’s soul. Jeremy cleared his throat.

“I’m fine. Just surviving. And yes, I know about your “fondness” for me with all those tests you’ve put me through that make no damn sense,”Jeremy huffed, giving Xander a glare. This seemed to amuse the doctor as he spoke some more.

“Good. And those tests do have a purpose to my theory. We’re a little alike, Mr. Blaike, not fully normal human beings. I wanted to see just how far your anomalous properties go. Don’t worry though, you still have yet to be catalogued or classified as an SCP so as far as the administration know, you’re pretty much just a normal little janitor,” Dr. Xander purred, taking one of the chairs in the office to sit in, “I’m sure you have questions.”

“I do, and I am curious...But not right now. There’s just too much on my mind in regards to other things. This is just another thing to add to the fucking pile of things I don’t need,”the janitor snapped, leaving the rather unnerving doctor behind to sigh and shake his head. Jeremy trudged out of the room and down the hall, rubbing his face, noting the fact that he hadn’t shaved in a while. He sighed a little, it wasn’t important right now, but it would eventually come to bother him. He passed by some of the other groups, wanting to be alone for a while. He eventually came to an empty office area and just went inside, sitting himself down at one of the chairs while he processed everything. The first thought that came to his mind was his family. God...Most if not all of them were probably dead. Jeremy gave a soft sniff at the thought of that. While he hadn’t seen them in years, hell, his mom kicked him out onto the streets, he couldn’t help but feel terrible for them. He had never wished death on them or pain, but...That didn’t mean he didn’t have some resentment even as he mourned them. Feelings were weird like that, human feelings.

Jeremy sat for a little while, just mourning all alone until he felt more or less numb. He figured he probably looked like crap after crying and wiped his eyes on the blue-gray sleeves of his jumpsuit. Oh well...He’d have to get it together if he wanted to survive this whole shit show. He was sure that this would only be just the beginning of the fight that the rest of the human race would go through just to survive...and he had a feeling that they would lose this time. It was just a feeling that gnawed at him, and he wasn’t sure how long he would survive this even with his own anomalous abilities that he barely even had any real knowledge of. Maybe, Jeremy figured, he could reconnect with his father if the old man was still even alive. He probably had a higher chance than most working at one of these facilities to not have been affected by the shit that was going on outside. Jeremy just had to collect himself, seek the man out, and not chicken out. Jeremy ran his fingers through his bright red hair, looking at his reflection in the window. He looked so much like his father according to his mother, probably one reason why she probably often showed a sense of displeasure towards him when the two had separated. It was like his father had left a burden that looked just like him for his mother to just have to deal with until he turned 18 and she could have an excuse to kick him to the curb… 

That’s what he figured anyway, combined with the fact he didn’t want to go into debt just to go to college and not know what he wanted to do with himself and his future. His mother had, at one time, pushed him towards the sciences so he could be a scientist just like his father. He didn’t know if his father even cared what direction he went in or if the man even knew he was alive and working here as a janitor. Fate was cruel of course, having him work at this damned site that his father also worked at. He had seen an ad showing a listing for a janitorial position, full time, working at some sort of secure facility. He passed the background check, got his prints and blood taken. They more or less hired him on the spot. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact he was qualified, they were desperate, or if his father had a hand in his hiring.

He stood up and left the room to just wander a little bit, keeping his head down. Jeremy felt pathetic for his issues with his family, specifically his parents. He was pretty sure he had siblings, half siblings, but he’d never met them. His father hadn’t really been tied down by anything, any sort of marriage or documents when it had come to his mother. He just left one day, and Jeremy had never really seen him before except in pictures before he came here. There were cards for his birthday every so often, when his father actually remembered to give a damn and send a couple dollars and a generic card with a few words scribbled down...He’d kept them for years, despite his bitterness towards a man he’d never really seen or heard before. He let out a bitter, tearful laugh and wiped his eyes, stopping in the middle of a dimly lit empty hallway. Hell, he still had them in his crappy little dorm in the drawer by his bed. 

“Pathetic,” a choked, broken voice said, coming from Jeremy’s lips, “God, you are so fucking pathetic, Jeremy. No one cares about you really. You’re alone, you’ll always be alone.” Footsteps from behind jolted him out of his negative thoughts and little pity party. He just froze, hoping he would be ignored. But, no, today wasn’t his day as he heard a sigh behind him. He couldn’t tell if it was relieved, disappointed, or something else, but he didn’t dare turn around when he heard a voice speak, one he came to recognize and avoid.

“Jeremy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustrations will usually come a while after the chapter is posted, but I am finally done with classes for the semester so this will update a couple times while I am free. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to write a fic where it's Dr. Xander spanking 682 on the ass.


End file.
